halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:When Enough Is Enough
It's a terrible shame about the RPs. I came into Infection early this year, eager at my first RP, and yet it seemed to go nowhere despite many awesome posts. @SPARTAN-119; while I feel that that would be an awesome idea for an RP, I think there are too many location issues involved ("Sith'ari! Specops! How did you get here? I thought you were in Britain and New Zealand respectively?"). Y'see? i think an RP of that sort should focus on something like The Salvation War, where Earth's present day governments and armed forces focus on forcing invaders alien to this planet away. Of course, if we could feature in the defence of our doomed hometowns as the Covenant approach, that would be good, too.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 13:20, August 27, 2010 (UTC) This is starting to sound pretty good, and an RP would provide an excellent boost for the site. I like 07, because its 7! :) I like 119's idea, only instead of having ourselves become characters, we can each send one of our own characters back in time slightly before the arrival of the prophet, armed with nothing, and they need to get past the shock of it all in order to fight the carrier when it arrives. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 14:31, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I like 119's idea and 23's idea. It'd be really fun to see present day (Halo present) and modern day people interact as the fleet comes down on Earth.--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 16:22, August 30, 2010 (UTC) RP: Great Battle Of Reach , say? You in? Parkster out...}} I say yes!--The All-knowing Sith'ari 07:51, August 31, 2010 (UTC) RP Ideas Idea 1 (LOMI) *Name **''Sanctuary Lost'' *Date **February 17th, 2554 *Location **Righteous Sanctuary (Covenant holy world) *Factions **UNSC **Covenant Separatists **Covenant Loyalists **Imperial Covenant **Holy Covenant **Several other splinter factions **The Flood **Forerunner Constructs *Plot Ideas **The Covenant holy world of Righteous Sanctuary has proven itself a bastion against the raging storm of the Great Schism, the wilderness planet harboring any and all peace-seekers and religious worshippers, providing a center of worship and a neutral ground between factions... until now. The Imperial Covenant has infiltrated and taken over the planet, taking power away from the religious-minded Holy Covenant, and are now trying to glean information from the Forerunner relics on the planet. However, when the Covenant Loyalists make a grab for the planet and its' defense fleet, they discover that the planet houses more relics than initially thought... far more. A planet full. A veritable treasure trove of war weapons. The Loyalists and Imperialists are now fighting on the planet, major commanders of both factions present at the battle: meanwhile, word leaks out, and other factions send their own fleets to the planet in an attempt to gain control of it. Now, a joint UNSC-Separatist war fleet rushes to the planet to deal with the warring factions, with a UNSC special forces detachment ready to carry out orders to stop the Covenant from gaining control of the planet at whatever cost. But in the bowels of the planet, ancient forces stir, eldest of prisoners stirring in their cells while their wardens slumber: there are more forces at work than simply those above the ground... Idea 2 (Parkster) *Name **''Great Battle Of Earth'' *Date **2552 (Concurrent with the battles of Earth in Halo 2, 3 & ODST) *Location **Earth (Maybe the moon too and definitely above Earth) *Factions **UNSC ***SPARTANS **Covenant Separatists **Covenant Loyalists **The Flood **Forerunner Constructs *Plot Ideas **We've played the beginning, we've fought through to the end. However, away from the heroic limelight of SPARTAN-117, many other simultaneous battles were occurring all over the planet. New York, London, Los Angeles, Paris, Moscow, Hong Kong, Singapore, Sydney, Berlin and many more important megatropolis locations were under attack during this time. But what exactly happened to them? Do they still stand in 2553 as high rise urban masterpieces, or were they obliterated and burnt to nothing but glowing solder and metallic wrecks? This is our home the Human's last stand. One SPARTAN was enough to stop the war. However, was he enough to stop the billions of lives scattered around the globe from dying? I say no, and that's where we come in... Idea 3 (Parkster) *Name **''Second Battle Of Bauxite'' *Date **15th January 2553 *Location **Bauxite *Factions **UNSC ***SPARTANS **Human Rebel Groups **Covenant Separatists **Pirate Factions **Forerunner Constructs **Bauxite's native Cretaceous-like megafauna *Plot Ideas **Distant from Reach and Earth, Bauxite has been left unhealed for just over 10 years. After its first battle in 2542, both the Covenant and Humans fought vigorously until neither were left standing. Mining of ores, exports of metals and development of civilisation has halted. The UNSC had almost forgotten them. The Delta-7 Division, a highly secret subordinate group of ONI's Section 3 is the only thing keeping minimal UNSC forces on the planet to safeguard one of the last standing cities. The planet's capital Bauxite City has been captured and ran by Human Rebels, the planet's second and third largest cities are being fought over by rebels and covenant pirates, Oreland City one of the largest Human mining cities in UNSC territory is being controlled by Pirates too and last but not least Alpha Cryolite City; the UNSC's only hold on this destroyed planet, and the home to Delta-7. During the first battle, many orphans were conscripted into the SPARTAN-III programme for the new Gamma Company. With the majority of Gamma already baptised by fire and battle torn, a few want to bring their home back to UNSC control. The war is already over between the Humans and the Covenant and the UNSC and Separatists have enough clean-up ops and post-war issues to be caring about a fallen outer colony. But with the war over and still over 200 SPARTANS active, one last effort to take the UNSC's largest mining planet back under control will be initiated. Delta-7 have the intelligence and political advantage over the rebels and pirates. The mind of victory is in place. Now all they need is the muscle, and that's where we come in... Idea 4 (Matt) *Name **''Marathon'' *Date **November 5th, 2552 *Location **Installation 06 ("Zeta Halo") *Factions **UNSC **URF **Covenant Separatists **Covenant Loyalists **The Flood **Forerunner Constructs *Plot Ideas **The Battle for Earth is raging like the fires of purgatory, humanity doing everything in its power to prevent the Covenant juggernaut from destroying the thing we hold most precious in the world - our home. But the fleet besieging the planet is not the only threat to Earth; another Halo - one of seven doomsday weapons built by the ancient race called the Forerunners to stop a deadly alien parasite known as the Flood - has been discovered. With the Covenant factions struggling to gather large enough forces to seize the ring from the human rebels who found it first, the UNSC collects a battlegroup initially meant for Earth's defense. With it is also many Marines, Pilots, ONI operatives and several deadly operators of the SPARTAN Program - notably parts of Gamma Company of the SPARTAN-III Project - all ready to fight to their very last breath against any Covenant in their path. For if the ring is controlled by the Covenant, there will be no Earth to defend, and a galaxy devoid of sentient life. And so, a marathon between foes to claim the artifact begins... Idea 5 (119) *Name **''542 Years Early (working title)'' *Date **Month and Day Pending, somewhere between 2010 and 2012 *Location **Earth *Factions **Present-Day Humanity ***Halo Fanon Users **Covenant Loyalists *Plot: Shortly after the start of the Covenant Civil War, due to some sort of slipspace-related accident, a lone Covenant Loyalist assault carrier is tranported back in time to the present day, location: Earth. The lesser prophet commanding the vessel realizes he has gone back in time and sees this as an opportunity to destroy humanity and gain control of what he believes to be the Ark 542 years early. The main characters on the human side are Halo Fanon Wiki users. You must join the military forces of the many nations of Earth and drive back the invading alien hordes then strike back at the main Covenant base, the assualt carrier itself, hovering over a massive excavation site in Voi, Kenya. Idea 6 (RRH) *Name **''Over There'' (Working Title) *Date **Sometime between 2560 and 2580 *Location **Earth (Alternate Universe) *Faction **UNSC Humans ***HF Users **UESF Humans *Plot: **Several years (8-28, depending) after the end of the of the Human-Covenant War, a slipspace anomaly causes a UNSC Ship to break the membrane between it's own universe and another, opening a wormhole that acts as a portal between two universes. Initially the people from the other side, seem happy to make the first transuniversal contact between United Nations Space Command (Main Universe) and the United Earth Space Federation (Alternate Universe, more advanced than the UNSC due to some early-21st century timeline divergence) It will later be revealed that the Human-Covenant War wasn't quite as devastating to the UESF as it was to the UNSC. In fact the UESF achieved interstellar travel a couple hundred years before the UNSC did. Somehow the tear in the membranes of the two universes causes unexplained phenomena in both Universes, causing the tensions to rise between the two Universes. The main characters on the UNSC side are the HF users. Continued Discussion Personally, I like the whole Bauxite idea the best. What we could do is something like Bauxite, the aftermath of which leads to the holy world, which in turn leads to Installation 07. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 00:10, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Assuming G-23 and I still share the same Installation-07, it was kind of... destroyed. I also like the Reach/Earth Campaign idea. Because so many military personnel were present at both users could easily put characters in the timeline. In fact I have a character who is already confirmed at the battle of Earth. And with the diversity of the battles there are many possible scenarios that could go on simultaneously.--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 03:01, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Any Installation would do. Personally, I'd prefer to have the Bauxite-Holy World-Installation trilogy simply on account of the fact that it might be easier to manage, as opposed to something like Earth where everyone can be fighting anywhere from Shanghai to Timbuktu, making the mess of locations harder to follow. The suggested ones have only a handful of locations with intense fighting, which makes it pretty easy for people to join into the story at any point. My suggestion would be to have the Bauxite, where the rebels are defeated and find to the Installation by chance whilst fleeing. Then it shifts to the holy world, where everyone else discovers the Installation, thereby starting a marathon. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 21:42, September 2, 2010 (UTC) No one really disliked it... but I refute the charges! This should be interesting... Voting Earth-Halo-Holy World (0) #Sorry Parkster, but - to me - Bauxite just isn't quite interesting enough to be an RP. Great story idea, no doubt, but just not quite enough for RP material --< Now For Wrath, And A Red Dawn>> 22:31, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Earth-Halo-Bauxite (0) Earth-Halo-Bauxite-Holy World (11) #As i said, i want a tetralogy. This will help with user commitment and character development. All four places offer a different situation and plot line, all of which varying the way we will write, cooperate and interact with our characters. [[User:The parkster|''Parkster]] 00:48, September 4, 2010 (UTC) #As per above. Also, Bauxite, which appears to be a more or less completely lawless place, seems like fun to do. Norman-123 01:10, September 4, 2010 (UTC) #Let's get this thing started! I'm looking forward to working on this project'FightWithHonor Contact me 02:30, September 4, 2010 (UTC) #Let's do this!Death will follow you...but you can survive 02:44, September 4, 2010 (UTC) #Bah, I'll go with the crowd, as I have difficulty choosing by myself :) - #The more the merrier! #All the locations for this one allow for an absolute ton of depth, diverging storylines, intricate plot twists, and general freedom for participants.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 16:27, September 4, 2010 (UTC) #Oh hey, voting.--Den fryktedehodet 18:02, September 4, 2010 (UTC) #I think I'll change my mind. --< Now For Wrath, And A Red Dawn>> 20:15, September 4, 2010 (UTC) #Gets my vote. :) --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 20:21, September 4, 2010 (UTC) #As per the other voters. #I would've liked to see a Reach setting worked in somehow, but taking the fight from humanity's darkest day to storming the enemy's holy ground sounds like one I'd like to lend some lead to. If you'll have me, an extra rifle at your back. That Damn Sniper, sniping. 04:19, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Halo-Bauxite-Holy World (2) #If we're gonna be stubborn and push for just a trilogy then i still want one of my ideas involved. Matt, Me & LOMI respectively for the battles. I've changed them around so they fit chronologically! [[User:The parkster|Parkster]] 00:51, September 4, 2010 (UTC) #I also had a part in suggesting this, so I'm gonna vote for it. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 01:22, September 4, 2010 (UTC) 119's 'Real-Life' RP (0) RRH's RP (0) Further Comments :To be honest, Parkster, I just don't want to do an Earth one. I'd prefer the combination listed, or any other, but I'm a tad iffy on doing an Earth RP.--''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 15:35, September 4, 2010 (UTC) This is probably because there aren't enough active users willing to contribute. We should attract more attention to this wikis RPs. And I suggest a banner advertising the RPs too. I could design one if you would like. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 14:38, September 4, 2010 (UTC) If the RP offers a unique/interesting plot, then I'll join. As of now, it seems the interesting ones died. *sadface* - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 17:42, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I'd suggest we have a couple of mods and/or several people in a creative team per RP. This would help us bring some different perspectives to the story and structure of the RP and give us a way of keeping the thing going should someone get busy or have to drop out. 'FightWithHonor Contact me ' 05:26, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I know this is a complex idea but; Why not run two or more RP's at the same time, each with it's own location and event but follows the same time-line as the others. Each has it's own moderators, but the rules remain the same and the '''sign up is on a universal page. If during any part of the events going on in the different RP's does a user find a reason to slipspace their character(s)/ship(s) into another location-RP-, perhaps to assist allies or to escape fate, they can seamlessly transition from one event to another. The transitioning users wouldn't have to read the entire RP posts, just the recent ones as to get a foothold on the event at hand. It's like a new soldier entering an ongoing battle and asking for a sit rep and working from there. This way the free'flow of ideas does not become entirely restricted by just one RP as many have seen happen before. Just a thought. --DiCinnoa =Project:Reignition= "I think about more than I forget. But I don't go around fire expectin' not to sweat." Lil' Wayne (Verse One, No Love) So let's forget our wiki's past and its numerous failures of RP's. Let's start thinking, creating, writing and delivering the best four RP's this site has ever seen. And no, don't expect to reignite this fire without sweating; without hard work. If you're in on it. You're in. Now let's start: RP:Dwindling Flame Overview Reach has fallen, all outer colonies have been lost or forgotten. One thing now stands in the way between the Covenant and the total annihilation of the human race. Earth. The original home to the human race, this final stronghold is under attack by the Prophet of Regret's fleet. The initial attack is nothing compared to Truth's attack aboard the Forerunner Dreadnought though. With Master Chief Petty Officer Sierra-117 beginning his assault on the primary target, backed up by an army of UNSC forces, there are other high priority operations that need elite combatants to successfully full fill. A few other SPARTAN teams were also engaged in combat, however the Covenant's search for Forerunner artefacts had lead them elsewhere on the globe. Numerous other SPARTAN Teams have been dispatched to prevent the Covenant from damaging civilian populations, finding artefacts but most importantly activating their colossal power. But what the Covenant discovered, was far from what they had expected to find... In one last hope to save humanity, and stop the Covenant from obtaining incomprehensible power, Operation TRICERION was put into affect. Three sub-operations were developed to stop the three main threats across the globe. Details *'Location:' Earth *'Date:' November 17th 2552 *'Official Name:' Operation TRICERION **Operation HOLY FATHER **Operation DIVINE SON **Operation ETERNAL SPIRIT *'Factions:' **UNSC **Covenant Separatists **Covenant Loyalists **Forerunners **The Flood Operation HOLY FATHER *'RP Lead:' Parkster *'Specific Location:' Australia, Oceania **Sydney, New South Wales **Uluru-Kata Tjuta National Park, Northern Territory *'Overview:' The Covenant have taken over Sydney and the Sydney Orbital Elevator to shuttle supplies and equipment down to the surface. While a lack of UNSC Naval support causes the orbital station to be securely under Covenant control, and with a strong Covenant ground presence any opposing Human forces will be destroyed. Stealth is their only option. Luckily, already en route to Earth - from Bauxite - after the initial invasion by Regret's fleet, Wolf Squad arrives in-system on the 18th of November and is prioritised with the task of infiltrating the Covenant ships docked to the orbital elevator station. Once on board, Medium Fusion Destructive Devices will be planted on each ship by Wolf Squad combatants. Once detonated, Bauxite's remaining fleets attack the occupying Covenant Naval forces above Sydney. Their Marine forces, enforced by Libra Team, will then attack the ground. However, Sydney isn't the Covenant's prime target. Sydney was a diversion for something far more devastating... Operation DIVINE SON (LOMI or Matt, first come first serve or decide between yourselves. Do what you want but adhere to the general purpose of the overall Operation: stop the Covenant from finding and activating these Forerunner artefacts/facilities. @Matt: your battle in Greece can occur here, however it will because of a forerunner artefact. I know the Covenant are deluded but they're not that stupid to make a misunderstanding like that!) Operation ETERNAL SPIRIT (LOMI or Matt, first come first serve or decide between yourselves. Do what you want but adhere to the general purpose of the overall Operation: stop the Covenant from finding and activating these Forerunner artefacts/facilities. @Matt: your battle in Greece can occur here, however it will because of a forerunner artefact. I know the Covenant are deluded but they're not that stupid to make a misunderstanding like that!) Further Notes *Set from the start of Halo 3. *Users may wish to develop their own plot line, however it will be advised that they follow one, if not all, of the three major plot lines. *I'm trying to keep an extended theme of fire going on here, as that is what we are reigniting by all of this. *Tricerion is "A candlestick with three lights; signifying the trinity." Therefore i named the three major plot lines as three major sub-operations, named after the holy trinity: God, Jesus & Holy Spirit. I accept that some people may wish to change these Operation names for whatever reasons. I mean no offence at all, i merely wish to convey this RP as the real winner to the war. The way i see it, yes the Chief ended it all on the Ark. However this RP, plot line and our characters; ended the war on Earth and saved our home. *I'll keep the faction list simple. *Three major operations (plot lines). LOMI, Matt & I (Parkster), will head one each. *It may seem confusing but you lot said you wanted substance to this RP. Don't give up on first glance, hear us out and have faith! *Other than LOMI Matt & I, users can chose to participate and follow as many or as little Operations as they wish. Comments Parkster posted it! =P --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 23:45, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I'll Join He I'd like to join the next RP just so you know. My one of characters will be John "Soap" Tinvah. You can check out his page. MtxDevin 03:32, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I say we have an IRC roleplay, structured like The Realm Of Kaerwyn, http://www.kaerwyn.com/ (By structure I mean rule wise and structure wise, not plot wise). Though I dislike the owner of that site for personal reasons, her IRC roleplay format actually works. If we could set up a Halo IRC Roleplay as structured as that, I think it would benefit the site more than a forum roleplay. Dr.Halsey 20:35, October 2, 2010 (UTC) If you mean like through a chat my friends and I have been RPing through http.odstdg12.chatango.com and have a lot of fun doing it. I think the reason we lose so much interest in RPs is because they are so slow and thats why our RP works so well. I suppose there is a way you could do an article chronicling what happens in them.-- No One! No SPARTAN! No Marine! No Civilian should be left to face death alone!--Oregon Hawkins* 20:40, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I created Loosing Hope to hope improve the quality of roleplays and bring back the fun. What do you think? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:30, October 23, 2010 (UTC)